Stuck Overnight
by McKenzieTheWriter
Summary: Vanessa gets stuck in the Maze overnight, trying to save Minho and Alby, but got stuck. Newt, being left behind, breaks down, reminiscing on memories of him and Vanessa. (Thominho mentioned )


Hope You Like This Book~

* * *

Vanessa took in a deep gulp of air, Minho and the rest of the Runners weren't back yet, which worried her, as the Doors were close to closing.

"Stop worrying, Love, They'll make it, don't worry." She smiled, even without turning around, she knew that it was Newt. He was the only one who called her, _Love,_ Like that. She sighed, worrying her lip, turning around, casting a glance at the blond boy standing in the door frame.

"...Fine...I guess I'm just...Nervous...Like...What if they-" Newt smiled, and took a step towards her, cutting her off with a kiss, his brown eyes closed.

"Don't be nervous, Love, Minho's tough, he'll survive, if not him, then no one could." He whispered, pecking her once more before motioning to the door, a grin growing on his face.

"Now, come on, Greenie, we gotta get to work." She growled, smacking him playfully, muttering a, " Slinthead..." Under her breath, walking along side him.

She sighed, and sat the shovel to the side, looking at the doors. The closing would happen soon, and Minho wasn't back yet.

"Gally! Have you seen-" She started, but was cut off by a loud boom, followed by the sound of scraping metal and stone. Her eyes widened, and she rushed over to the doors, other Gladers bumping into her in the process.

"Newt...I don't see them..." She whispered, glancing uncertainly at Newt, worry gnawing at her stomach. He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off but a loud cheering, and his head spun around to face to Doors, where Minho, with a body draped over his shoulder. Loud shouts of, "LEAVE HIM!" "COME ON, MINHO!" "HURRY UP!" "LEAVE HIM! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" Rang out around her, but her mind was focused on Minho, his face screwed up in pain and exhaustion as he dragged...Alby, she noticed, with pained shock, on his back. He yelled, but the sound didn't reach her ears, the only thing she heard was her own heartbeat as she rushed into the doors, squeezing through, letting out a cry as she wedged through the door, the only thought flashing in her mind was, _Have to make it to him_ , as she ran. She looked behind her as she did so, and noticed that Thomas, her friend, was also making his way through. They slid out and landed on the ground, a deafening bang behind them marked the closing of the doors, silence draping over them, leaving only Minho's heavy pants to ring out.

"Great job..." He breathed out, falling to his knees. " You just...Killed yourselves..." He gasped, and fell backwards. Thomas gave her a look, and helped her up.

"S-Surely we can survive this?!" She exclaimed, looking around, continuing as she motioned to the Maze Doors behind her with her hands, " They open up at around 9'o clock, it's about-" She looked at her watch, " 8 pm..So...around 14 hours...I'm sure we can do this!" She smiled, but gasped loudly as Minho, anger growing on his face, yelled, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! WE'RE ALREADY DEAD! NO ONE HAS _EVER_ SURVIVED A NIGHT IN THE MAZE!" She took a step back, and sighed.

"Well...I'd rather go down fighting than die a weakling." She muttered, walking in a circle. Thomas looked at Minho, who shook his head, and sighed.

"Well...It's gonna be a long night..." Thomas said, but looked down at Alby.

"What are we gonna do about him?" He asked, grabbing Vanessa's attention, and she laughed, something she didn't expect herself to do in this situation.

"I know what to do..." She said, and began to pull at the ivy vines on the walls, confusing both Thomas and Minho.

"What are you doing?!" Minho called out, but she shook her head, smirking.

"You'll see..."

* * *

Newt stood, shock in his eyes, as Vanessa slid through the doors, her thin frame jammed in. He quickly reacted, throwing his hand out, trying to grab her, but it was too late.

She was gone.

The doors closed with an echoing bang, and Newt dropped to his knees.

He had lost her.

He had failed.

He had promised to always protect her, and he failed.

 _His arm was wrapped around her shoulder, the newest Greenie, a girl, who's eyes were a dark, milky brown, her hair, dark as night, flowing like waves in the deep ocean, a smile that could brighten the world, a laugh that rang in his ears, beautiful and perfect._

 _"Newton? Newton? Are you even listening?" He heard, and a smile exploded on his face, as he answered, "I told you to never call me 'Newton' Call me Newt!" He whined, looking at her with begging eyes. She laughed, and said, " Okay, Newt, let's go bother Minho!" She smiled, and grabbed his hand, dragging him across the field._

He sniffled, that was the girl's 3rd day in the Glade, and she was already adjusted. His mind played another memory, a darker one, one he shuddered to remember, tears still running down his cheeks, sobs racking his body.

 _She was 15, he was 15, the Runners had taken him in, as another runner had gotten stung, and was resting-well- more like going crazy, screaming his heart out- in the Med-jacks hut, tied to the bed. He had gone out for his run, when a high-pitched shriek rang out, causing him to sprint into the Glade, rushing through, trying to find the source of the cry._

 _He found it._

 _It was Vanessa._

 _The Stung Runner was on top of her, growling and yelling, when Vanessa, struggling to free, beneath him. He gasped, and spun into action, grabbing a nearby shovel and wacking the boy off, yanking Vanessa to her feet._

 _"Newt! Oh thank God...He-He...I..." She sobbed into his chest, tears running down her tanned cheeks._

 _"It's okay, Love...I'm here now...Are you okay?" He whispered lovingly, planting a kiss to her forehead. She nodded timidly, before hugging him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck, tears staining his tank-top._

 _"Listen-" He pushed her off of him, and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb, smiling gently._

 _"-I love you, So, SO much...And I'll ALWAYS be here for you...I'll always protect you, darling..." He promised, his brown orbs staring into hers._

 _"I love you too, Newt..."_

He smiled, against the tears, and stood up, walking back to the Homestead. As he walked, people stopped him, whispered things along the lines of sorries and It'll be okays, which greatly annoyed him, as he only wanted to lay down, and wish for this nightmare to end.

* * *

Minho screamed for Vanessa to move, as a Griever charged at them, letting out a loud cry, its spikes pointing dangerously at Vanessa, as she had gotten cornered.

"VANESSA! MOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled, and she gasped, ducking under the monster, attempting to sprint away, but realized- at the worst moment- He ankle was broken. Impossibly, it seemed as if the blubbery nightmare had let out a form of bubbly laugh, before walking slowly over to her, taunting her on her inability to move. Thomas rushed over, grabbed her by the arm, and yanked her over to him, exclaiming, " WHAT HAPPENED?!" She sighed, rubbing her throbbing ankle.

"I-I Think it's broken...Arghh..." She moaned, falling down. Minho groaned, and called out to Thomas, trying to lessen his anger so the Griever couldn't hear them.

"We have to leave her!" Thomas' eyes widened, and he shook his head, "No! W-We can't!" He said, looking at her, crumpled on the ground, cradling her ankle.

"How would you feel if you were in Newt's position, eh? If your lover was stuck in the Maze, and broke their ankle, would you like for THEM to leave YOUR lover in the middle of the goddamn-" Vanessa cut him off with a wave of her hand, and said, " No...Minho's-" She wheezed out in pain, then continued on, "-Right...Leave me here..." She let out a dry laugh, and said, "Plus, Minho's love IS stuck out here, shank." And backed into the ivy, saying, "I'll hide, if I don't make it...Well...I had fun anyways, eh?" And then buried herself behind a thick grove of ivy, curling into a ball.

"Well...Okay...But...Here-Take my first-aid kit...And a bottle of Griever slim...It'll conceal your-" She growled, and stuck her hand out, grabbing it, "I'm a part-time Runner, I think I know what Griever slim it, thank you very much." And retreated her hand into her fortress, the only sound being the sharp crack from the opening can of slim.

* * *

Newt shivered, the howls and groans from within the Maze set a pit of worry in his belly, ideas popping in his mind, panic rising in his chest, tears prickling his eyes.

"Stop worrying, Newt, They'll make it, don't worry!" Chuck said, smiling at him. Newt growled, and snapped at Chuck, yelling, " HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU KNOW?! YOU FUCKING-" He cut himself off at the reaction Chuck had, his once happy eyes filled with tears, his head cast down, curly strands of hair falling over, and he sniffled, turning around. Guilt washed over Newt, and he sighed, reaching out for Chuck.

"Chuck? I'm sorry...I-" His hand brushed Chuck's shoulder, but Chuck shrugged it off, silent tears streaming down his plump, rosy cheeks. Newt sighed, walked over to Chuck, the height difference clear, and pulled him into a tight hug, smiling at Chuck, and said, " I'm so sorry that I snapped, yeah? I'm just...I miss Vanessa, that's all..." Chuck nodded, and pulled out of the hug, smiling up at Newt, and whispered, wiping away tears, "S'right..." And turned away.

* * *

The light shined down, and people surrounded the doors eagerly, hoping and praying that the four would make it out alive.

"Is that-" Chuck whispered, pointing to the doors, where, he then saw, were Minho and Thomas, each supporting the weight of something, which then took the form of Alby, leaving worry in his stomach.

 _Where was Vanessa?_

No sooner than when the thought entered his mind, Thomas and Minho burst through the gap between the Glade and the Maze, panting and sweating. Questions burst out around him, only to be waved off by Minho, who took a gulp of air, and motioned to Newt. He prepared for the worst, tears gathering in his eyes, and stepped forward.

"Vanessa-She...She's still in...The...Maze..." He breathed, and the world froze.

She was alive.

She was okay.

"Her ankle is broken, I'll lead you to where she is...Minho's arm is hurt badly, someone take care of him, I'm okay for now..." Thomas ordered, smiling gingerly down at Minho, who nodded and smiled gratefully up to Thomas, before Thomas pulled Newt back into the Maze, saying, "She's this way..." And jogged up ahead, leaving Newt, limping heavily, behind.

"Oh-Right...Limp...Sorry..." Thomas muttered, slowing down.

They ran for another 15 minutes, before stopping abruptly in front of a huge patch of ivy.

"Vanessa?" He called, motioning for Newt to quiet down. Shuffling was heard, and she appeared from under the rock, her ankle wrapped in white, limping badly.

"It shucking hurts, man..." She muttered, but her eyes landed on Newt, and gasped, tears running down her cheeks.

"Vanessa!" He sighed, pulling her into a tight embrace, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his head in her hair. "I'm so glad you're alive...I was so, so worried..." He mumbled, turning his head over, pushing her away, looking straight into her eyes.

"Never, EVER, do that AGAIN...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you...If you...If you died...I love so, so much...And I'll always protect you..." He whispered, and kissed her again, sighing into the kiss. Thomas smirked, and cleared his throat, a chuckle following.

"So, can we get going, eh?" And jogged off, leaving the pair there. "So...Um...How am I-AHHH! NEWTON! PUT. ! RIGHT NOW!" Newt laughed, carrying her bridal style, a smirk on his lips.

* * *

Crappy ending, I know, but I hope you liked it! I'd love it if you commented what you thought of it~


End file.
